


Texting Strangers (And Other Millennial Pastimes)

by sleepyMoritz (Catherss)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Flirting, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherss/pseuds/sleepyMoritz
Summary: justiceisblind has joined LGBTQTeensServer! Say hi!foggy: karen, im sorry, but if you think that being gay makes it okay that you like katy perry's roar then you've got another thing comingjusticeisblind has logged off.





	Texting Strangers (And Other Millennial Pastimes)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know.
> 
> Unbeta'd!

 

**justiceisblind has joined LGBTQTeensServer! Say hi!**

foggy: karen, im sorry, but if you think that being gay makes it okay that you like katy perry's roar then you've got another thing coming

**justiceisblind has logged off.**

 

* * *

 

 

**justiceisblind has logged onto LGBTQTeensServer. Say hi!**

Karen: yeah I told him he was being a shithead but he didn't reply :/

foggy: what an asshole, maybe you could tell school abt it?

Karen: no point, they wouldn't do anything...

justiceisblind: Hi everyone.

foggy: hi there!

karen: hi!

PUNISHER: whatsup

justiceisblind: Nothing much. What are you talking about?

foggy: some shithead at karen's school sent her transphobic msgs but her school officials wont do anything abt it because they too are shitheads

foggy: can i call admin and pretend to be your dad? maybe that'll work

karen: depends, how gay is your voice?

foggy: well I'm bi so it's not too bad?

mercimarci: Foggy, I've heard your voice. It isn't gay but it certainly isn't straight either.

foggy: well I wasn't trying to say that it was

foggy: also, karen could have a bi father

karen: I don't

foggy: do they know that?

karen: well, no

justiceisblind: If your school administration won't do anything consider speaking to your district's board. What state are you in?

karen: kansas

justiceisblind: So, in Kansas you're not a legally protected class because you're transgender, but you do have constitutional rights to freedom of speech, association, and expression. If they still argue with that, they (under Title IX of the Educational Amendments Act of 1972) should prevent harassment based on gender stereotyping. If the messages you're being sent could constitute being bullied because you're not conforming with your birth sex, then that could be something to bring up. If the messages could arguably be homophobic as well then you could use that, because gay people are a protected class in hate crime law. 

foggy: how the fuck do you know all of that?

karen: thank you!!!

justiceisblind: It's interesting to me - civil rights, equal accessability, et cetera.

justiceisblind: Also, Google exists.

foggy: huh, i think i should read up on this type of thing more

justiceisblind: You should. Knowing your rights is a good place to start, but knowing other's means you can protect people as well.

foggy: ... so you're not trans then?

justiceisblind: No, I'm not, ha ha.

karen: (I think he's trying to ask what your letter is)

justiceisblind: Letter?

mercimarci: If you're lesbian, gay, bisexual, trans, or a filthy, filthy queer.

**justiceisblind has logged off.**

 

* * *

 

 

**The user isn't in your contacts list.**

foggy: hey, hope it's okay to msg you, really sorry if i (or marci) freaked you out at all, i didn't mean to. i sometimes just put my foot in my mouth

**Accept or decline?**

**You have accepted foggy's message request. Happy chatting!**

justiceisblind: It's no problem.

justiceisblind: It's just that I don't really know yet.

foggy: that's cool, i didn't know until recently either. well, i think i knew, but i never put a name to it

justiceisblind: How old are you?

foggy: 16, you?

justiceisblind: 17.

justiceisblind: What did mercimarci mean by queer?

justiceisblind: I don't really know anything about this stuff.

foggy: yeah, it's kind of a difficult world to jump into. queer means not str8, but the q in lgbtq can also mean questioning

justiceisblind: Why is there queer as well as straight and bisexual?

foggy: it means people don't have to be specific if they don't want to be, i guess? and sexuality is complicated and sometimes you just don't know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

justiceisblind: What's that thing at the end of your message? With the slashes and parenthesis?

foggy: it's a shrug emoticon, my dude! haha

justiceisblind: Oh, right.

justiceisblind: So you're bisexual?

foggy: yh

justiceisblind: Okay

justiceisblind: Thank you.

justiceisblind: How did you figure it out?

foggy: well ive known for a while that i was into dudes but i just kind of figured that everyone felt that way a bit

foggy: turns out

foggy: they don't!

foggy: and then i realised that bisexual was a thing i could be and the rest, as they say, is history

foggy: how about you?

justiceisblind: Sorry I have to go.

foggy: it's okay

justiceisblind: I share this computer. I'll be on again tomorrow evening, if you will be?

foggy: yh dude, ttyl!

**justiceisblind has logged off.**

**  
**

 

* * *

 

 

**foggy has sent you a friend request! Accept or decline?**

**You've accepted foggy's friend request!**

**  
**

 

* * *

 

 

**justiceisblind has logged on.**

justiceisblind: Sorry for disapearing yesterday.

foggy: its alright dude, how was your day?

justiceisblind: Not very good.

foggy: want to talk about it?

justiceisblind: Maybe later. How was yours?

foggy: it was good! me n mercimarci went to an icecream place after school so that was cool and i got an a on my report in ap govt

justiceisblind: You know mercimarci in real life?

justiceisblind: I also study AP Government.

foggy: yeah! i actually introduced her to the server. we actually dated for a little while but then she decided she'd rather be a lipstick lesbian, so we broke up

justiceisblind: Oh, sorry to hear that. When did you break up?

foggy: oh ages ago, like three years ago now. we go waaaaaay back

justiceisblind: What's a lipstick lesbian?

foggy: a lipstick lesbian is a femme lesbian (like, instead of a butch one)

justiceisblind: I didn't realise that was a thing, to be honest.

foggy: you really don't know much, do you? have you tried googling some of this stuff?

foggy: i don't mind you asking me questions tho, don't get me wrong

foggy: kind of nice to flex my brain biceps anyways

justiceisblind: If you don't want to reply to something do just say. But I can't Google this stuff because I share the computer. I can log onto the server because it's just a chatting app that I could be using for anything.

justiceisblind: But if they found out about that they'd probably take it off me anyways.

foggy: jesus, do you live in fucking prison or something?

justiceisblind: Close enough. I live in a Catholic group home.

foggy: what?

justiceisblind: A child care home?

foggy: oh, right

foggy: um

foggy: how did you end up there?

justiceisblind: My father died and I didn't know my mother, and because I'm disabled I was placed in a group home rather than a foster home.

foggy: what?? why??

justiceisblind: Why am I disabled?

foggy: no, I mean, why would they place you in a home just because ur disabled?

justiceisblind: Honestly? I've got no clue. It's not like the people here are any more or less equipped to handle my disability than a regular person, but the home is for people with disabilities, so I suppose it makes sense.

foggy: i.... guess??

foggy: that sucks though

justiceisblind: Enough about me. What about you? Do you have any family?

foggy: yeah ive got quite a lot actually. i live with my parents, and four sisters

justiceisblind: Are you the only boy then?

foggy: yeah I am

foggy: ... asl?

justiceisblind: What does that mean?

foggy: age/sex/location

foggy: ill admit that it's usually used in like, sex chats, but i'm not actually propositioning you

justiceisblind: Hm.

foggy: i'm not!!

justiceisblind: 17 male NYC, you?

foggy: no way!! i live in nyc too!!

justiceisblind: Really? What area?

foggy: hells kitchen!

justiceisblind: Me too!

foggy: that's so crazy

foggy: out of all the places and people we probably live within 20 blocks of each other

foggy: wiat

foggy: *wait

foggy: if you live in nyc how do you not know all this shit about gay stuff?

justiceisblind: I cannot stress to you enough how Catholic my upbringing has been.

justiceisblind: And there's only so much you can really learn from the people around you - no one is exactly giving out phamplets on what a lipstick lesbian is.

foggy: right, ahah, sorry. my parents are super liberal, so ive basically been able to do whatever i want

foggy: and obviously i have a lot of siblings and i'm the middle child, so they've basically given up trying to parent me

justiceisblind: Does that bother you?

foggy: idk, tbh. a bit? they love me but they're busy a lot with my sisters. my eldest sister is a bit of a mess and she's come back home to live with us, and my youngest is a bit of a gymnastics prodigy so she needs a lot of carting about places

justiceisblind: How old are they all?

foggy: 23, 21, 20, then me at 17, and 11

foggy: i think the youngest was a happy surprise ahaha

foggy: do you have any siblings?

justiceisblind: No, not that I know of, anyways. My mom and dad seperated when I was a baby, and I haven't spoken to her since.

foggy: wow, does she know anything about you?

justiceisblind: Not that I know of

justiceisblind: When Dad died they told me that they'd reached out to her and requested that she take me in but she didn't respond.

justiceisblind: So she doesn't want anything to do with me.

foggy: i'm sorry to hear that, dude

justiceisblind: It's okay. I just wish they hadn't told me that they did that. It kind of got my hopes up.

justiceisblind: But obviously I have no clue if she'd have been a good mother.

justiceisblind: I'm telling you more than I think I've told anyone in years. Sorry.

foggy: nah dude, don't apologise

foggy: thank you for telling me

foggy: do you not have many friends or something?

foggy: you don't have to answer that, that's kind of an invasive question

foggy: and i don't mean it in a bad way

justiceisblind: Thank you for listening

justiceisblind: And no, I don't. I think my being disabled kind of freaks some people out, and I'm, hmm, how should I phrase this

justiceisblind: Intimidatingly handsome?

foggy: lmao that must be it

foggy: i don't have many friends either, if it makes you feel better

foggy: i've got mercimarci and the people on the server, but i think people at school find me annoying

justiceisblind: Why?

foggy: because i talk a lot, i guess? and i'm a bit of a nerd, and not in the fun way

justiceisblind: I'm a bit of a nerd too.

justiceisblind: I spend most my time studying, which is kind of sad, but hey, I've got killer AP English grades, and what more do you need in life, really?

foggy: lmfao are you one of the guys who asks the teacher "what about the homework?"

justiceisblind: ... I have done that once or twice. I don't any more, though. But I did used to.

foggy: nooooo!! you're an asshole ahahaa

justiceisblind: I only wanted feedback on my own work! It's not my fault other people haven't got their lives together.

foggy: yeah, it's also not my fault that breaking bad is so damn good i just had to watch another episode and whoop what do you know it's 3AM

justiceisblind: I've never binge watched anything.

foggy: whaaaaat? why?

foggy: are you judging me?

foggy: you're totally judging me.

justiceisblind: Well, I'm blind, so that's part of it, but because there's only a couple computers and one TV, so.

foggy: you're blind???

justiceisblind: Yup.

foggy: but how are you using a computer?

justiceisblind: Screenreading software - JAWS. It reads out what I'm typing and what is on the page.

foggy: oh, wow

foggy: that's crazy

foggy: !!!

foggy: do you get one of those dogs??

justiceisblind: Well, I don't just get gifted one the moment I was blinded, no.

foggy: so you don't have one??

justiceisblind: No, haha. I just use a white cane. Less exciting but they need feeding less often.

foggy: man, i'd so get a dog if i was blind

foggy: i mean i want a dog anyways

foggy: you know what chicks love? dogs.

justiceisblind: Do they?

foggy: yeah, they love cute stuff, i'm telling you

foggy: marci would kill me (and you) if she found out i told you this but she is SUCH a sucker for cute animals, honestly

foggy: i once showed her a picture of a baby pug and she literally squealed

justiceisblind: To be honest I was under the impression pugs were pretty ugly. I don't remember what they look like - they weren't as popular when I was a kid.

foggy: when were you blinded?

foggy: if you dont mind me asking

justiceisblind: I was 10. So I've been blind 7 years now.

justiceisblind: Hey, sorry, I have to go. Someone else needs to use the computer. I should be on tomorrow, though.

foggy: cool beans my man! ttyl!

**justiceisblind has logged off.**

**  
**

 

* * *

 

 

**justiceisblind has logged onto LGBTQTeensServer! Say hi!**

PUNISHER: Well it's complicated

PUNISHER: I want to join the Army cause it's good money and shit. And I like the idea of the lifestyle. But it really messes with you yknow

Karen: there's lots of support in place for soldiers who come home. I don't really want you to go because I don't want you to get hurt, obviously, but if you don't know what else you'd do, then it might be a good choice...?

PUNISHER: Right, and I don't really know what I'd do. I've wanted to be a soldier for as long as I can remember

justiceisblind: Hi guys.

PUNISHER: Whats up

Karen: Hi!

Karen: Well, couldn't you do something else if you want to fight? Something safer?

PUNISHER: Like what?

Karen: I don't know, the police? Boxing?

PUNISHER: Fuck cops

PUNISHER: And boxers get head injuries like there's no tomorrow. If I'm gonna be fucked up I'd rather it'd be something that can be fixed rather than fuckin brain damage

Karen: Well I'm just saying!

Karen: I'll miss having you around is all :(

justiceisblind: They let you write letters and stuff, don't they?

PUNISHER: Exactly, I'll write you

justiceisblind: And being a boxer is a great way to mess up your face.

**foggy has logged on to LGBTQTeensServer. Say hi!**

foggy: wassssssssuppp

Karen: Hi!

PUNISHER: Hey

justiceisblind: Hey Foggy.

foggy: wow, the gang's all here

Karen: Well we're missing Marci, Jess and Micro but sure

foggy: everyone i care about then <3

Karen: I'm going to tell Marci you said that

foggy: please don't, i  already owe her for some notes she gave me

Karen: You're saying that as if Jess also wouldn't kill you

foggy: she makes threats on my life all the time

foggy: but when marci makes a threat, she means it.

Karen: Wow, a full stop on the end of that and all

foggy: well i guess justiceisblind has been rubbing off on me

Karen: ...

foggy: NO

justiceisblind: I can do more than rub off on you, if you like?

Karen: AHAHAAH

justiceisblind: :)

Karen: Wow, five minutes later and he's still not replied

justiceisblind: Did I break him?

foggy: no i'm here

foggy: karen, help me out here, what do i say?

Karen: I don't know, Foggy, I'm literally gay

foggy: Karen!! you're no help. i'm officially demoting you from friend to acquaintance, like in the sims

foggy: i have a little minus friendship symbol above my head right now

PUNISHER: I'm honestly embarrassed for all involved here. Franklin, can you seriously not handle a little flirting?

foggy: no! i'm too pure and beautiful for that!

justiceisblind: Your name is Franklin?

foggy: yeah but no one calls me that

foggy: everyone calls me foggy

justiceisblind: ... Why?

Karen: Because he hasn't the foggiest!

foggy: because i was on a school trip and i apparently snore like a fog horn

foggy: ignore karen

Karen: What's your name, justiceisblind?

justiceisblind: It's Matt.

foggy: okay, and let me guess

foggy: your username is because you're blind and want to be a lawyer?

justiceisblind: No, it's because I believe in the law to deliver justice to all, regardless of race, gender, religion, sexuality, etc.

PUNISHER: ... Really?

justiceisblind: Fuck no. I'm blind and I want to be a lawyer.

foggy: jfc you really had me going for a second there

Karen: Hang on, are we going to talk about the fact he's blind?

foggy: karen don't bother, i already asked. he doesn't have a dog

Karen: Well what's the point then?

justiceisblind: I don't know, I forgot to ask that when I was in the hospital.

justiceisblind: Hey, I have to go. I won't be on in the next few days (exams) but I'll be on soon.

foggy: alright, ttyl

Karen: see ya!

**justiceisblind has logged off.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

**justiceisblind is currently offline. They'll receive your messages when they log on.**

foggy: so

foggy: i was thinking

foggy: and i know this is a little quick which is why i'm sending this at 2 in the morning rather than when you're actually online BUT

foggy: do you want to meet up some time? just it'd be good to have some more friends in the city y'know. and i can introduce you to marci and we can all have a merry time eating ice-cream and avoiding subway rats, as is the traditional NYC way

foggy: doesn't have to be like, tomorrow, but just floating the idea is all

foggy: i mean i'd want to video chat with you or something beforehand to check you're not some kind of pedophile like my teachers always tell me to look out for online but uh

foggy: i'm gonna stop talking now. talk to you soon unless i've scared you off?

**foggy has logged off.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

**justiceisblind has logged on.**

justiceisblind: I'd love to, Foggy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr at sleepymoritz!


End file.
